Inner Feelings
by Kastirina-123
Summary: When an odd suicidal girl from school takes a liking to Danny, Sam gets jealous. No decided coupling yet... Suicide warning. UPDATED! OMG! New chapter, "Meet the neighbors"
1. White Houses

Marrin looked across Amity Park. It was a gloomy day and no one seemed to be out frolicking in the snow. A snowman from last night was glistening by the fountain. She threw a rock at it. "I hate the holidays..." She mumbled slightly. Marrins' short ruby colored hair gleaming as she turned to the snowman and shook her head.  
"You're lucky, you know," She muttered to the frozen air, but looking at the snowman. "--That you don't have to deal with the ever-present threat of social interaction."  
Danny looked over Amity Park's grass. It was glazed, like the warm doughnut he held in his hand. Almost no one was around except that new girl from school. What was her name? Oh, yeah. Marrin. He took a bite of his steamy doughnut. Danny loved early morning walks, but latley more and more people seemed to be up at 6:30, so he wasn't able to fly around without risking something. Shrugging, he wandered over the fountain and tossed in a bit of spare change. His wish? Well...  
Marrin smelled a wonderful scent of pastry. She sat back and closed her eyes, thinking of the wonderful pastries her mother had once made. The delightful scent brought back so many wonderful and painful memories.  
Danny, secretly, had always wanted to visit a place that was preserved; a meadow, or a forest; completely unsoiled with footprints and hidden from the sun. A dark place, a magical place. He would be alone with his thoughts. And it would be his place; even in the summer, it would be abundant in beauty and grace. Of course, these thoughts would cross Danny's mind just barley every winter, but it crossed Marrins' every moment. A perfect ice palace.  
A haven.  
No.  
A heaven.  
Marrin saw Danny toss his coin into the fountain. She sighed and wished she had a penny to make a wish with. If she did, she'd wish for a ice-palace. A perfect home. A heaven for her. And if she had anothet, she'd wish for a soul-mate. Someone who understood her. But she always put the ice palace first, knowing that no one would ever be her soul-mate. No one liked her that way. She felt like a shell; a walking, breathing shell. Many parts of her where numb, but other parts of her just hurt; They where her center, where the darkest of her thoughts bred ghosts of depression to fill her mind. Whispers. She heard whispers and swirved around to see a couple popular girls on their way to school.  
Anger filled her thoughts. God, she hated emotions… Her hands glowed purple and the streetlight shook all of it's snow off onto them. She smirked a bit. But it didn't really mean anything; it was just an empty vengeance.  
Turning away, she noticed how shiny the snowman's nose was, and proceeded towards it. Inside, preserved, was a penny, glazed over in ice. It reminded her about the ice palace she would never have, and a wish she should've made a long time ago.  
Marrin flipped the coin into the fountain and wished for her palace.  
Danny watched her. I wonder what she wished for...  
"Hi," He said coolly, but a nervous smile began to take over his lips, "I'm….Danny. You're Marrin, right?"  
Marrin nodded, then hid her face in the top of her coat. Suddenly, she felt a little nauseous.  
"Erm..Nice to meet you, Danny."  
Danny kicked a bit of snow nervously. It landed on her boot. He grinned. "Sorry. So, your new here to Amity, right?"  
"Yes," She shook it off.  
School didn't start for another hour, so before he could catch was he was saying, he blurted out, "Do you want to go to the Nasty Burger before school? I'm meeting some friends there."  
Marrin let a slight blush cross her cheeks. "Oh-- Um, really? I guess-- Sure-- I'd... Like that. Thanks." Her cheeks burned and her face flushed. Her heart was beating at one hundred miles for hour. "I'll be there."

_SONG  
Crashed on the floor when I met them  
At the Nasty Burger with some strange new friends  
I'm worried, am I too gaunt, I'm too thin?  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're laughing like best friends  
It's just the four of us  
With a pretty eyed boy girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day  
Tucker screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when he goes crazy, he goes and goes  
Diet soda through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
This relationship's all in bloom  
Is it ending soon?  
It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
END THAT PART OF THE SONG_

Marrin looked up at the Nasty Burger sign. "...Okay..." She stepped inside and looked for Danny.  
Sam was talking about 'how controversial Christmas has become' and Tucker was trying to argue. Danny sat down with three bags from the counter, and four drinks.  
"Marrin!" He called, and waved her over.  
"Marrin? Whos' Marrin?" Tucker questioned, and then his face brightened. "Someone I might have a chance with?!"  
"The new kid at school," Sam said with a sigh. "As if we need another hopeless addition to the student body at Casper High. The population never stops growing here at Amity."  
Danny felt a firey feeling inside when Tucker said that. He suddenly got up and walked towards her. Tucker looked after him, then mouthed 'What's his deal?!'. Sam nodded her head and mouthed back 'I dunno'. She had a firey feeling inside, too.  
"I got you a diet soda," He explained, hoping against hope she liked diet. He felt really weird around her; like when he first tried to talk to Paulina.  
Marrin took the soda. "...Thanks." She sat down beside Tucker. I hate diet... Oh well. She took a sip and shuddered inside.  
"So, your new? Where'd you move from?" Sam asked, drinking her Chocolate milkshake. Tucker suddenly jumped up and pulled a plastic bag out of his meal.  
"YES! I have the last in the Lord of the Rings: Minis' COLLECTION! WHOO! Prepare yourself world for-" He ripped open the bag and slammed the creature on the table. "MINI ARAGORN!"  
"Oooooooookay…" Marrin blinked.  
Suddenly, Sam stood up and spoke.  
"I have to go guys. I haven't done any of the things I told my parents I'd do while they where out of town on their Second Honeymoon. If I get it all done before school at 8:05, we could hang out tonight." She tried to put on a fake smile, but Danny knew better. Something was wrong. Grabbing her backpack and milkshake, Sam tried very casually to wave to Danny as she wandered out. When Sam was about halfway home, she sighed, pushing a black lock of hair out of her eyes. She hadn't kept her bangs down in years, and she knew she hated them down. But she didn't care right now. For some reason, she felt sick.   
Danny still didn't know she was rich, and with the new girl around, Sam was really feeling nervous about telling Danny anything. She didn't know why, this new girl…was just…so different.  
"…Is it me?" Marrin asked.  
Danny looked at Sam as she waved, then turned to Marrin.  
"Nah. She's been acting really down lately."  
Tucker jumped in, and it became apparent he had thought they were listening to him. He was talking really fast.  
"…With super jit-su action! LOOKIT IT! Aragorn doesn't REALLY practice Chinese fighting teqniques, but hey, what the heck! IS IT NOT AWESOME?!"  
Marrin looked to Danny. "...Wanna leave him?"  
Very quickly, Danny replied, "Oh yeah."  
He ducked under the table and around to the door. Tucker didn't seem to notice.  
Marrin felt very shy as she walked outside. She swung her hands at her sides. Danny suddenly found his hand grasping hers. She blushed, but didn't move it.  
Danny tugged at her and he ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it seemed...Right.  
Like he would miss something if he didn't.  
"Where are we going?" Called Marrin, running with him.  
He suddenly stopped, and became aware. ".......Away from Tucker before he starts singing lyrics to the Lord of the Rings theme music...thing?" He became very conscious of the fact her was holding her hand, and giggled nervously as he let go. His foot phased through his shoe, and suddenly he toppled backwards.  
She gasped as he fell back. "Are you okay?!" She leaned down to help him up.

_SONG AGAIN  
Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his white and red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last  
It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses  
END THAT PART_

When Danny replied, he held his head in his hand dizzily. "Um...No major damage, I think."  
Marrin reached her hand out to help him up, but for a moment it went intangible. Marrin was confused, and since she was looking at Danny's face, she didn't notice his hand. When she realized she didn't touch it, Danny's face dawned a look of panic and he hid the hand behind his back and offered her the other one.  
She took it suspiciously, but pulled him up nonetheless. "Are you SURE your you...hand me my shoe?" He asked, making sure his intangible hand stayed out of sight. Why won't it change back?!  
She handed him his shoe. "Danny, is there something wrong with you? Or is it me?"  
"Well," He began, shoving his shoe onto his foot, and wobbling as he stood. "Lets just say I'm a lot... more supernatural than you know right now." He winked at her, but nearly fell over and grabbed her arm to save himself from tumbling. He felt himself blush feverishly as his arm suddenly came back into view.  
She felt a slight blush cross her face. "...What about Sam? She really didn't seem to like me, and she walked out so quickly."  
Danny shrugged, suddenly feeling guilty. "Sams probably still…warming up to you. A lot of her friends…Before she met Tucker and me…Were kinda…" He searched for a word. "Jerks. She just doesn't trust people right away, you'll just need to give her some time. As for her leaving, I don't think it was you. I bet she just had stuff to do for her parents before they get home tomorrow. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
"...If you say so." She looked over Amity Park. "I'm so new here. I want to fit in, be a normal kid. But I just can't be. I'm different in many ways, too many to count."  
"Don't think of it as 'different'," Danny tried to conclude, "Think of it as 'unique'. Take me for example. For one, I'm banned from handling any fragile school…things. I possessed a supposedly "haunted" locker that one time…My parents are ghost hunters. And my best friends are a goth ultra-recyclo vegetarian and techno geek. But I don't think of it as 'different' or a reason to label me a 'loser'. I think of it as 'unique.' Unique is good." He shuddered to himself. Sams' opinions where rubbing off.  
She smiled. "That is a really, really good way of putting it."  
"You think? Take it from Sam. She's the one who taught us—Me and Tucker—That fitting in doesn't matter." He grinned and looked at her eyes. Then turned away and blushed.  
"HEY FENTON!"  
"Oh no…"  
Dash rounded the corner with his groupies.  
Marrin felt fear in her heart, then bravery. "What do you want, BAXTER?!"  
Dash, quite simply, began laughing. "Fenton must've finally dumped that goth geek for THIS loser!"  
Kwan and his other croonies joined in, chanting, "LOSER! LOSERS!" Repeatadly. Dannys eyes glowed green and he narrowed then darkly in his rage.  
Marrin felt her hands sparking. She growled. "Oh, you're going to wish you'd never said anything, Dash Baxter..."  
Dash just laughed even more, and Danny allowed his eyes to turn blue again. "WHY!? Whacha gunna do about it, LOSER?!"  
Kwan tapped his leader on the shoulder.  
"I think she's serious," He nearly whispered. "Dude, lets just go."  
Marrin pointed her hand at the streetlight nearby. It came undone and teetered towards Dash and his groupies. "I told you! NOW GO!"  
In shock, Dash and his group began running and screaming. "FREAK! FENTONS DATING A FREAK!" He yelled, but he meant 'freak' to be the insult, not 'dating'.  
Danny watched in shock, opening his mouth to say something but not able. Finally, he was able to choke out, "How the heck did you--"  
"HEY GUYS! You left the Nasty Burger so I ate all your stuff! Except Sams. It was.. .A salad." Tucker shuddered. "Anyway, its 7:30, we should head over to school now."  
"I told you I was weird!" Tears stung Marrin's eyes and they rolled down her cheeks. She ran off, hiccuping like mad.  
"Ah great. Tucker, can you help me--"  
"Hmmmmm?" Tucker had been zoned in on his pda. He then gasped. "LOOKIT! A street pole is following Dash! ....Isn't that dangerous?"  
"I think so. But look, Marrin--"  
"THAT IS SO COOL! How did you--"  
"I didn't," Danny interrupted sharply. "Marrin did, and now she's crying."  
Sam rejoined them. "HEY, GUYS! What'd I miss?"  
Tucker began to laugh. "Sam, whats WRONG with you?!"  
Her hair was mussed as if she'd been running and she was breathing harshly. "A FREAKING HUGE DOG CHASED ME THREE BLOCKS HERE. DON'T ASK." She then brightened again. "Okay, I'm tired. Where's the new kid?" Her stomach trembled as she spoke.  
"She....Lifted a street pole."  
"WHAT?!" Sam's face grew paler then normal. "...What do you mean?! As in, strength, or powers?!"  
Tuckers eyes widened.  
"Its obviously not strength..."  
"Why do WE always find the angsty paranormal ones?!" Sam complained. "No offense, Danny."  
"None taken." He replied, but it was clear he was deep in thought. "We should go talk to her."  
"As long as we're not late for class!" Tucker interjected. And they began on their way to the school.  
Marrin was hunched over her math, finishing some homework. She scribbled some equasions on the paper and solved then very fast.  
It was completley empty; the Teacher wasn't even in yet. Which was good news for the group, because that meant they might be able to have a quick conversation.  
"HI!" Tucker said really loudly, and Danny elbowed him. "You're rather ANNOYING," Sam concluded in Tuckers face.  
Danny walked over to Marrin. "Hey, Marrin." He began, feeling back his hair. "Want to talk for..." He looked up at the clock, "Fifteen minutes? Then I'll leave you alone. I promise, Mmkay?"  
"Don't you think I'm a freak?"  
He considered telling Marrin about his powers, but...It wasn't the right time. Not yet. "Erm, Marrin, my parents are GHOST HUNTERS. I think I know what 'freaks' are. And your just..."  
"Unique," Sam finished for him. "Can someone give me a simile to explain it?"  
"Whats a simile again?" Tucker asked immediatly.  
"Ugh, no WONDER your failing english."  
"So?! I've been a social and physical outcast all my life. All because of my powers. Danny, you were the first good thing that my powers didn't ruin in Amity."  
Tucker grinned. "Well that makes sense, because of his pow--OW!"   
Sam kicked him hard in the shin. "Shut it!" She warned him through her clenched teeth.  
"Oh come on...There has to be something else. Like pasteries," He suggested.  
She nodded her head. "This is my 27th home I've tried. I'm praying I don't ruin everything. Again..."  
"WOW, you must have a heckuva lot of soviniers!" Tucker began, but was cut off by Dannys glare. "Erm, sorry. I'm trying to look on the brightside...Again."  
Before Danny had a chance to respond, yelling was heard from down the hall.  
"I AM...THE BOX GHOST!"  
"Oh no.."  
Marrin peered into the hall. The Box Ghost grabbed her. She screamed and tried to break away from the ghost. "I am the Box Ghost! Surrender, or I will bury this girl under the squarish squariness of..." He squinted. "MR. LANCER, BIOLOGY TEACHER, ROOM 112!"  
Danny ran into the room the box ghost WASN'T in. "I guess I have to battle the box ghost...Again." He murmured angrily. "Goin' Ghost!" Two white rings began to form at Dannys feet and head, slowly changing his hair and eye color. Those two white rings met in the middle, completing his transformation. Danny Phantom phased through the wall and floated infront of the box ghost angrily.  
Marrin looked at him. Something suddenly clicked. She closed her eyes and recapped something. "Lets just say I'm a lot... more supernatural than you know right now..." She looked again at the ghost boy. "Danny..."  
"Erm...H-Hi." He stuttered, but the Box Ghost interrupted him.  
"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD!"  
"Please. I don't have time for your Box Puns."  
"...DO YOU THINK YOUR CYCLINDRICAL CONTAINER COULD HOLD ME?!"  
"You mean the FENTON THERMOS?!"  
Marrin looked to Danny helplessly. She saw him looking back at her. She muttered a few words under her breath and two copiers from nearby picked up and threw themselves at the box ghost. He went intangible and avoided her copiers. She laid down on the ground, weakened by the box ghost holding her in his grip.  
Danny sighed, shaking his head. He reached to his side fo the Fenton Thermos, and twisted open the cap. A green light enveloped the Box Ghost, and Danny wondered aloud "How does that guy keep getting out?!"  
Marrin turned over, looking at her arms. There were weird bruises from the Box Ghost's grip on her arms. "He's got a strong grip..."  
"BEWWAAARE!" Was the last sound they heard before he Box Ghost dissapeared inside the Thermos.  
Marrin pulled herself up and ran towards Danny, throwing her arms around him. "Danny, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I feel like I can leave all my bad memories behind and start fresh." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_SONG  
My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of emotional pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common to crush  
He's my first love  
Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave secrets to each other up so easily  
Now those silly little wounds will mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the four of us  
In white houses  
And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses  
END SONG COMPLETELY_

Danny smiled, but was REALLY, REALLY blushing. "Erm…Thanks…"  
Sam and Tucker walked back into class. Although Sam wore a smile, she felt sick inside. Her stomach was tied into animal balloon shapes.  
But he did the right thing.  
He did.  
He was helping her.  
She needed someone.But why Danny?! Why HER Danny?!  
Calming herself inside, she told herself to stop thinking that way. Danny didn't like her that way. She didn't like him that way…  
Did he like Marrin that way?  
Marrin let her tears roll down slowly. "I've been hurt so many times, Danny. And I finally have a true friend."  
"Marrin, Powers aren't what makes a person a trustworthy friend. Its who they are. Most people here aren't that bad...Stick with Tucker, Sam and Me. Stay away from Dash and those other jerks, and you'll be fine." He transformed back into his human form.  
She nodded and let go of him, tears still glistening like crystals. Her hands shook as she wiped them away. "I'm finally accepted." But she liked Danny more then a friend. Inside she felt so much more.  
Danny smiled. He had no idea she had hurt so much inside. "C'mon. Lets get to class. Three more periods to lunch!" He took her hand and walked with her to class.  
She took took his hand in hers and they walked down the hall to Music Class. "Danny-- Thanks for being so much to me. I know I've said it alot, but it just means to much to finally have a friend and to be accepted in a town even though I'm a freak. But-- Well--" She thought of telling him. "...Never mind."  
He smiled and sat down between Tucker and Sam, as usual.

And Marrin felt acceptance.

((NOTE: White Houses belongs to Vanessa Carlton, but the lyrics have been altered to fit Marrins POV. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. EBC owns Marrin. Got it?! I own exactly 50 of this story, and that's about it.))


	2. Private thoughts of Marrin Elizabath O'C...

LATER

It was nighttime in Amity. Marrin sat in the park, thinking of going home, then decided against it. She saw a coin on the ground and tossed it in the fountain. She thought of wishing for her ice palace, but instead the soulmate thought crossed her mind. She tossed it in and wished to find her true love in all her emotions. The snowman was still there, a chunk still out from when she kicked it out. She picked up a clump of snow and put it back, then straightened up it's hat, scarf, and carrot.  
Sam sighed, picking up her backpack as she took a shortcut through the park. Her CD player was blasting "Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard, when she noticed Marrin. She could've sworn an eternty passed before she drew another breath.  
Marrin didn't notice Sam. She muttered a few words as the snowman just smiled back.  
Sam sighed, she hadn't been noticed. Thank goodness. She tried to focus ahead, but she felt as sick as she did that morning. She felt like she was losing Danny.

Marrin heard footsteps. She whirled around to see Sam. "...What are you doing here?"

Sam tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Taking a shortcut through the park. Cuts about 15 minutes off my walk." She answered, then began to change CD's.

And where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Home. Buying tickets to Ozzfest this weekend," Sam responded casually, hiding her hands in her coat. This was because they where SERIOUSLY shaking.

"Hmmm. Whatever..." Marrin looked up at the moon.

She stopped, and shut off her CD player.

"Marrin? I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I mean, I was kinda rude to you this morning…I'm sorry."

Marrin nodded her head. "I'm sorry for just barging in on you guys."

"What do you mean, barging in?" Sam asked, confused, she shoved the CD book into her backpack.

"I know I don't fit in here. And I shouldn't have tried to just... Get into your group." She looked at the ground. "Sam, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. And I don't think you barged in at all. Tucker seems to like you, and Danny and you get along pretty well, and I guess we're pretty okay. So shoot."

"I think I like Danny... It's really weird, because I've never felt this before. Its an ache, a thirst."

Sams heart stopped.

"Well, like you said, you've never really been accepted before…Maybe that's why your feeling like this?"  
He stomach was turning everywhere.

iC'mon, vomit! Stay down!/i She commanded silently, and put on a fake look of understanding.

"I dunno. I really don't know..."

Everything Sam ever felt for Danny compelled her to say something, but she was quiet.

"Are you alright, Marrin?" She asked coolly. The girl seemed a bit off tonight, and Sam thought bitterly that iit was just her infatuation with Danny./i.

"Fine…"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked again, "You look pretty tired." Her stomach wouldn't calm down, and she tried to make it sound like she had time to spare.

"I don't know," Marrin concluded, her eyes downcast at her boots. She stared at them, noticing how awkward Sam must've felt; according to Dash, they had been dating before she arrived. She knew better than to believe Dash, after all, It _was _the kind of thing people would say about a guy and girl being best friends. Then a hollow beeping fille the air.

"O crud! Tickets just went on sale! Marrin, I've got to hurry up before they're sold out. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kay? Bye!**"**

Sam waved, and tried to run while adjusting her wristwatch. "O no, I'm late, I'm late…" She kept murmuring.

"Eh…Okay, I guess…**"** Marrin waved effortlessly. Her mind was racing. Today was a very important day for the seldom noticed Insert Marrins full name here. She had gone to Casper High for the third time this week, met new friends and a ghost kid, was captured by a box obsessed specter, threw a street post at a bully, and made a wish. And for the first time in her life, she felt the longing for a purpose to be temporarily sustained. She remembered the wish she had just recently made. And deep in her soul, she actually felt a slight tingle—Was this happiness?  
_I will be loved, _The feeling told her, _The wish will come through._

She took a breath.

_And neither Sam, Tucker, or Dash will stop it._


	3. Running to nowhere

Sam scarcely paused for breath as she ran, but she never felt she was getting anywhere. Maybe its because she wasn't runner to her house, she was running from Marrin; or at least, what she'd said. She tried catching her breath, and her vision focused. She realized where she was and gasped.

Her instincts must've sent her running down Danny's street since something was wrong. Shaking her head, she convinced herself to stop thinking about him. _No. _They weren't a couple and hey _never would be._

But no matter how hard she tried to deny her love, it wouldn't fade.

Hoping she wouldn't be noticed, she darted down behind a random house and tried to cut through towards her own block.

Marrin sat on her bench and let Evanesence gush loudly through her iPod. She didn't know why she felt so weird inside. It was a new feeling; a tingly feeling. And it just wouldn't go away. Normally her stomach was in a knot from guilt of her life, but now she actually felt different for the very first time in her life.

She didn't feel a variation of emotions; sadness, anger, guilt, and embarresment where the only ones she knew well. She'd never felt happiness. She'd never been accepted. And she'd never really known her family the way she would've liked to. Sometimes, in a state of semi-conscious sleep, she still felt the distance they had had at times. She wished she'd known her moms eyes by heart, wish she'd have memorized them, taken time to just _watch _them like the amethyst stones they where.

But somehow, for once, the broken pieces of her childhood before age of your choice didn't matter. And everything was immortalized; the ground was still breaking below her, and her life was still shattered before her; but this state of tranquil acceptance made the cornors of the girls mouth turn upwards.

Was Marrin smiling?

She stopped herself quickly. Her mouth went to it's usual set frown. She shook her head slightly.

She let out a sigh, and turned up to stare at the moon. It had always been beautiful to her. Like a waiting goddess, it would watch from its sanctuary and steal time in the darkness to listen; to change.

And just like that, Marrin had fallen in love.


	4. Baby its Cold Outside

_I really can't stay - _

_Baby it's cold outside _

_I've got to go away - _

_Baby it's cold outside _

_This evening has been - _

_Been hoping that you'd drop in _

_So very nice -_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _

End Song part

Sam arrived home in a few minutes. She hadn't worried about tickets. She'd ordered them a month ago. But it was neat to be online at the same time the tickets go online.

She collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes. Normally, around this time, her and Danny would be....Skating, dancing, making cookies with Tucker during a storm. She loved it. Every year, they'd do all the Christmassy stuff they could. Now, everything was differerent.

She remembered last year---Last year. It was so fun...

Poor Tuck had been sick. He hadn't been able to come over.

So it was just Sam and Danny. They where going to make Chocolate Chip Raisen cookies and bring them over to Tucker when the storm cleared in the morning.

_My mother will start to worry - _

_Beautiful, what's your hurry _

_My father will be pacing the floor - _

_Listen to the fireplace roar _

_So really I'd better scurry - _

_Beautiful, please don't hurry _

_Well Maybe just a half a drink more - _

_Put some music on while I pour _

_The neighbors might think -_

_Baby, it's bad out there _

_Say, what's in this drink -_

_No cabs to be had out there _

_I wish I knew how - _

_Your eyes are like starlight now _

_To break this spell _

_- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell _

End Song part. Enter da Flashback.

Sam pulled the steaming tray out of the oven, grinning from ear to ear. The oven mitts read, "Cookie Monster" with a picture of the muppets character surrounded by cookies on them. They where her mothers when she was her age, and she'd always found it odd her mother hadn't kept any real keepsakes, but she'd kept oven mitts. She'd shrugged it off. Her mother was kinda weird sometimes.

She put the tray down on the table and turned to sit on the couch. And our halfa hero advanced on the chocolate/healthy chocolate delights at that moment, reaching out to them.

"DON'T you touch them, Danny," She snapped quickly, knowing his motive for moving towards the kitchen counter.

"Touch what? I was just--"

"Right. Don't do it." Sam dissapeared into the living room.

Danny was pretty dense at times. The gooey, chocolate-raisen filling had a desierable aroma that filled his nose and made him think of winter. They made these cookies every year by Grandma Fentons' ancient recipe. They also made a hot chocolate, using Tuckers Aunts' recipe, and Sam? Well, she hosted the whole thing. She had no relatives who really cooked. But she could whip up a mean fruit salad.

All these goodies combined in a mesh of snacks and drink during their usual four hour movie marathon.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir _

_- Mind if I move a little closer _

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _

_What's the sense in hurting my pride _

_I really can't stay _

_- Baby don't hold out _

_Ahh, but it's cold outside _

_C'mon baby_

_I simply must go _

_Baby, it's cold outside _

_The answer is no _

_Ooh baby, it's cold outside _

_This welcome has been -_

_I'm lucky that you dropped in _

_So nice and warm --_

_Look out the window at that storm _

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious _

End song part. Continue FLASHBACK

She sat on the couch, when all the sudden Danny had let out a scream.

Yet Sam didn't move.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!" Danny screeched, jumping up at down and waving his finger. "THAT HURT!!!"

Sam looked up barley, shaking her head.

"I told you not to touch the cookies!" She snapped from the living room. "Well, now we know, don't we?"

"Yes imom/," Danny answered glumly. He got out a soda can as the burning faded into a numb pain, and tossed it to Sam. He jumped on the couch and grabbed the clicker.

"Okay. Snacks?"

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Counts as a snack."

"Snacks?"

"CHECK."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Two Movies?"

"In the CD rotator."

"Soda?"

"You said soda."

"Right. Snacks--"

"Danny! Thats the fourth time we've discussed snacks. C'mon. Lets watch Zombie Hunters 4: or are you stalling because your afraid?"

Danny rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch again, then pressed play.

But the weirdest thing happened.

The DVD ate the disk!!!

Of course, our two lovebirds didn't know that. The DVD automatically skipped to the next DVD, and it just happened to be an old romantic movie that her mother must've left hanging around when her girl friends came to hang out before Christmas Church.

_My brother will be there at the door - _

_Waves upon a tropical shore _

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - _

_Gosh your lips look delicious _

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before _

_I've got to go home - _

_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there _

_Say, lend me your comb - _

_It's up to your knees out there _

_You've really been grand - _

_Your eyes are like starlight now _

_But don't you see -_

_How can you do this thing to me _

End Song Part, Continue FLASHBACK

It seemed to be "stuck", Sam and Danny agreed- Or maybe it REALLY was the fact they where sucked into the movie. Their intrest in the beautiful romance was overwhelmingly disturbing. Then Danny turned to Sam, and their eyes met. This was when Danny blushed and turned away.

Neither of them was interested in the movie anymore.

That night at the end of the movie, something happened. They had just been talking. Talking, talking. "Hows the weather today?" "Its storming." "O, right..." And basic things like that.

And then Danny kissed her.

They hadn't spoken of it again. But to Sam, it was a memory that would never fade.

End flashback

Sam smiled, burying her face in the pillow. With Marrin and her crush on Danny, there wouldn't be any more nights like that. No chance. No future. And her heart was shattering as the previous sentances crossed her mind.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow _

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died _

_I really can't stay - Get over that old out _

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside._

End song completly

That night, Samantha Manson cried herself to sleep. She whispered to herself any thoughts that would leak out and stop pestering her. Things like, "I'll miss him." "Why her?"

And lastly,

"I love you, Daniel Fenton"

Thats when darkness melted onto her world.


	5. Why?

Danny sat in his room. It was around 1:30 AM, and for some reason, he'd waken up. And now, he couldn't get back to sleep.

Silence floated across the room, like the dismal fog beyond his window. It was so thick, he could barley make out the shapes of trees in t he not so distant distance. He opened the window, and a rush of cold air flooded in. Anxiously, he went ghost and floated beyond the window pane into the sky. It wasn't 6:30 AM, but as mentioned earlier, he barley had time to sort out his thoughts and fly in the morning anymore. More and more people where up earlier; though why was a mystery to Danny. Sometimes, he could be so dense.

Sighing, he relaxed and tried to enjoy the feeling of window blowing past his forced shut eyes. The troubles where behind him, and he was flying through blocks of fog. He saw the giant clockand almost ran into it and took a breif moment to float above it and admire the city.

Snow had sprinkled everywhere, and the icey wonderland seemed impossible not to gawk at. The fresh snow was still falling, and with no one awake, the city had been preserved.

In a reluctant movement, he lowered himself to the ground. Houses, seemingly made out of glass, lined the streets and sparkled in the remaining twilight. Decorations for the upcoming holidays twinkled, begging to be noticed and admired.

He did not allow his feet to touch the ground, as he moved slowly through the white tunnels and deep into the heart of the park, and through it the forest. He was unsure where he was going, but it was beautiful, and he felt almost drawn to follow the ice crystals on a journey through the night.

A raven was perched on a tree because I said so. Regardless of the weather, it glanced at Danny. Danny froze.

Its black eyes where deep and full of longing. They where wide, and even as Danny approached it, closer, closer, closer, the raven did not stir. An overwhelming feeling of calm overpowered Danny as he watched it, and then as suddenly as it had appeared in his vision, the raven dissapeared.

The forest top hid the sun and prevented it from reaching the snowy depths below. Patchs of lingering moonlight where caught in the thick and parting fog, staging a play of light and shadows on the pure, white forest floor. He grinned, and noticed in the trees ahead, the raven was perched again. Perhaps, he was to follow it?

Nodding reassuringly to himself, he sorrowfully left the ice palace. The Ravens sense of peace filled him at once, and he felt no more anxiety about his haven secret in the forest. He would be seeing it soon.

The bird cawed, then glided upwards in a slow and graceful movement, as if a goddess of the dawn. It raised itself high into the sky, and Danny followed at the same speed, trying to keep up with the avian creature. It dodged treetops as it darted higher, higher, higher and then...

It fell.

And Danny heard it cry out as it was swallowed by the dawn. It faded away in a shade of purple fog.

Right above the rooftops of Sam Mansons house.


	6. Sleeping

He floated by the front door, peeking in the window. No bird. No one. Just the sound of the TV, drowning out any source of footsteps. Just then, he smelt something.

He stopped, suddenly feeling very hungry. Curious, he went intangible and phased through the wall.

He went invisible to prevent suspicion and peeked into the living room. The Morning Show was on, a very old episode and he shrugged and moved to the next room. The hallway. The hallway was empty. The basement. As he turned to the basement, the aroma entered the halls again, this time stronger so he had the chance to identify it.

"Cookies!"

Excitedly, he flew towards the kitchen, acting like a hungry puppy who hadn't eaten in three weeks. When he got there, he noticed Sam, holding a tray of Chocolate Chip Raisen cookies in those old Cookie Monster hand mitts, putting them on the counter and walking to the next room. Her hair looked longer when it wasn't up. She was wearing a long black nightgown that had a picture of Jack, the pumpkin king on the front, and he wandered out of the room.

She yawned, walking to the living room. The telivision sound was turned up to a defening volume for anyone in the room itself. Sams parents where running late on their trip back since the snowfall last night, so she had the house to herself, and--

And without thinking, Danny Phantom became visible and lunged at the chocolaty goodness.

The raisen combined with the chocolate. It was scalding hot, and to prevent opening his mouth and screaming in pain, Danny shoved more cookies into his mouth. And more. And more.

When half the tray was gone, he heard footsteps.

Light, delicate footsteps.

A shocked Sam stood in the doorway. And then, she looked angry. Her violet eyes where rooted deep with a confused fury.

"What? Do you STALK people until they make chocolate-raisen cookies, ghost boy?" She demanded. Her expression softened a bit, but it was clear she didn't appreciate his intruding. Chocolate smudged across Dannys cheeks and he wiped it with his sleeve before transforming into his human self. For a moment, they just looked at each other. It was akward.

Then Danny took another bite of a cookie he'd been holding. Sam snatched it out of his hand and dropped it in the trash, hands on her hips and glaring in a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing' kind of way.

"Erm...Hi Sam..." Danny began, stuttering over his words. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be home instead of breaking into my house and stealing baked goods?"

Danny winced.

Sam rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Well, I guess your not getting any at lunch today."

Danny whined. "Saaaaaaaaaaaammmm, I--"

"Broke into my house. Goodbye, Danny."

She closed the door in his face.


	7. Day Dreaming of Him

He stood there for a moment at the door. Just watching. He hadn't known why he'd eaten so many cookies. They HAD been rather...delicious, though...

After fifteen minutes, he'd really expected Sam to open the door again like she always did, but she didn't. Sams back was to the door, although Danny didn't see it, and she was sitting. Her heart was pounding piteoulesly in her chest, and she felt weak.

Then she heard footsteps, and a sense of relief and panic took over her.

She creaked open the door and called to him.

"Hey, Danny?"

He turned around, a half smile across his features.

"Yah?"

"Erm....I've been thinking a lot latley..."

"O?" He replied nervously. Danny did NOT like where this was going.

"Well..." She was fidgeting with her hands and looking at the ground.

"When I was making those cookies, I had wondered why I was making them. I wasn't hungry...Its just...Remember last year?"

Danny nodded. It was all he could do, because his limbs where frozen.

"And...Tucker was sick? So, we set up the snacks and stuff and then the DVD ate the disc...And that soap opera trash started playing?"

Danny nodded once again. His blood was beginning to slow down. iDon't let her mention the---/i

She took a sharp breath. "And the kiss?"

Danny blushed and his arm went intangible. Sam continued.

"Erm..I know we had this whole silent agreement thing to never speak of it again...But...I was kinda lost in thought the other day...And..."

i Oh god Oh god Oh god...

Turn back now, Sam!/i One of Sams voices screamed. The other argued with the first, Sams instincts she presumed; iGo for it, girl! He's right there! You don't want the new kid to get dibs on him, do you?/i

"And?"

Sam snapped out of her trance.

"I...don't know...It just seemed important." She walked closer to Danny and took his hands.

"I don't even know why I brought it up...Never mind. Its...Just.."

Suddenly she felt herself in his arms. His lips pressed against hers. They where pulling each other closer, lost in the moment. Then she broke away, and violet met blue as their eyes gazed deeply into each other.

Then she remembered Marrin, and downcast her eyes.

"I have...to get ready for school..."

"Its 5:00 AM." Danny said dreamily.

"Yah....Bye Danny." She stumbled over her words. As soon as she got in her house, and Danny went ghost to fly home, she collapsed on the couch in a strange sort of ectasy. She felt like she was walking on air.

And this was Sams first ""real"" kiss that SHE had contributed to. Not that she didn't want him to kiss her, but...

Its so damn confusing, Her voice snapped as she lie on the couch, one eye closed. You love him, the voice snapped, Why can't you just admit it?

"I do." And she lay there for quite a long time.

Dreaming of him.


	8. Harder to Breathe

**Marrin's thoughts with 'Harder to Breath--Maroon Five--EDITED'**

This isn't even FUNNY! Thought the 14-year-old as she slid her CD out of her player. "Baloney," She muttered, throwing it in the garbage. Her little roommate 'brother' was SUCH a pest! She hopped on her bus to the library. As she got there, she realized that Danny was exiting. She let out a sqeak and hid behind the building. She knew he'd probebly talk to her, and she had no desire to chat right now.   
As she entered, she sat at a computer, the only one still on. She noticed the last person on the net hadn't logged off. She checked identification.  
Her heart stopped.

Danny's ID.

**How dare you say that my behavior's unbearable?****  
****You are so condescending, unnecessarily critical****  
****I can get very physical Against my will ****  
****So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle******

**You drain me dry, and make me think why I'm even here ****  
****This double vision I was seeing is finally clear ****  
****You are perfect, I think I love you****  
****Not very well taken, but I hope you feel it too******

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love ****  
****You'll understand what I mean when I say ****  
****There's no way I'm gonna give up ****  
****And like a little girl cries in the face of a demon who haunts her dreams like me****  
****Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe ****  
****Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

She regretted what she did next. She opened Danny's journal and checked his latest entries. She found tonights.

_**Song: **Heart Shaped Box: Nirvana_

_**Mood: **VERY confused_

_  
Last night, I followed a raven to Sams' houseLong story and phased through to find her making some of Grandma Fentons Cookies. She caught me eating them and we had an argument. A long argument that ended with a kiss._

_Today was…very odd. Sam seems to act like it didn't happen, but she's still acting nervous. In Math, we had a bunch of homework—_

She stopped reading.Her heart sank as she saw the kiss entry. She felt her misery returning to her body like a cooling minty liquid. "I knew it," She muttered, logging off. She closed down the computer, no longer wanting to do her project on the French Revolution. She hopped another bus and went home. Marrin trudged to bed and let her misery fill where happiness had been seconds ago.  
The night shone and snowflakes drifted down. Christmas was in two days. She looked at her suitcase by her bed. In two days, she decided, she'd let Amity fade from her life and trudge somewhere else… Unless anyone cared.

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head ****  
****My subconscious says 'You never never listened to a word I said'****  
****I'm clutching my pillow and writhing in a nervous sweat ****  
****Hoping someday I'll get over the hurt he did ******

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love ****  
****You'll understand what I mean when I say ****  
****There's no way I'm gonna give up****  
****And like a little girl cries in the face of a demon who haunts her dreams like me****  
****Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe ****  
****Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

Marrin watched the snow drift down, her eyelids closing. Tommorow she'd pack.

And in two days she'd start a new life. Again.

**It kills ****  
****It burns ****  
****It is painful to learn ****  
****That he can never be mine******

**It thrills****  
****It stings ****  
****When I feel the pain you'll bring****  
****And I wish that I was back at home******

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love ****  
****You'll understand what I mean when I say ****  
****There's no way I'm gonna give up****  
****And like a little girl cries in the face of a demon who haunts her dreams like me****  
****Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe ****  
****Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**


	9. The Day After

**'The Day After with 'My Happy Ending--Avril--To Tyler--EDITED'**

Marrin got out of bed and ran down the stairs. She had slept in her clothes, too tired to even change. Her mind wandered, and she began to recollect what had happened the previous night. Again. She dreaded school. Tommorow marked another heartbreak and move in the life of Marrin Elizabeth Travers. She ate her cereal really quickly then slipped into some new clothes. When she had finished, she pondered whether she should walk or not today. She decided she would take a short cut through the woods; no one ever walked through the woods; at least, barley. And every time she'd been there so far, she'd seen a lovley black raven perched on a nearby branch. She'd always brought bread for the Raven; an outcast, like her. A loner. And they'd become friends.

**You helped me talk this over ****  
****Now I don't feel like I'm dead ****  
****Was it something you did? ****  
****Was it something you said?******

**He left me hangin'****  
****In a world so dead ****  
****Held up so high ****  
****On such a breakable thread ******

**He was all the things I thought I knew ****  
****And I thought we could be ******

**He was everything, everything that I wanted ****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it ****  
****And all of my dreams, so close to me, just fade away ****  
****All this time he was pretending ****  
****I'll never get my happy ending ****  
****I said, I'll never get my happy ending**

Marrin noticed Tucker up ahead of her talking to Danny. Danny was speaking in a hushed voice to Tucker and Tucker was excited. "What happened?"  
"Nothing happened."  
"She didn't KILL you for breaking in last night and eating those chocolate raisen baked deliciousness?"  
"Nope." Danny didn't feel like telling him about the kiss. He hadn't even told him about the whole 'kiss on Xmas' deal.  
Marrin walked past them, giving a small wave. She entered the door and ran into a boy named Lyle Gerring. She looked up. "...Mistletoe..."  
Lyle blushed and kissed her really fast before hurrying off.  
Danny smiled a broken smile, then hung his head. Tucker laughed at Lyle, pointing at him. Lyle would wait in a bush every Christmas morning, and Kailee came, he'd make sure they were under the miseltoe. Even though Kailee had a boyfriend, he'd had a mild crush on her forever. He must have mistakened Marrin for Kailee. Danny felt a little...firey inside when he saw that, and looked at his feet.  
A senior named Tyler walked out and was caught under the mistletoe with Marrin before she could move. She blushed a crimson red. "Do we have to?"  
"No, not unless you want to curse yourself," He joked.  
"Ha-ha. Fine." She stood on he tip-toes and kissed the tall senior on the cheek, then hurried inside.

Danny winced for a moment, and his stomach did a flip. Great. Now he was caught between two loves; Marrin and Sam. Wait---Loves?! What the....  
"Aw man.." He mumbled under his breath.  
Sam ran over, her hair combed and stood next to Tucker for a change. "Hey Tuck! Hey...Danny." She gave a small wave, and then saw Marrin walk inside. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

**He's got his 'girlfriend' ****  
****And I know what she says ****  
****She thinks I'm aggravating ****  
****But so is she ****  
****But she doesn't know me ****  
****Does she even know you? ****  
****All the things she hides from you****  
****All the s that she gives you******

**He was all the things I thought I knew ****  
****And I thought we could be ******

**He was everything, everything that I wanted ****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it ****  
****And all of my dreams, so close to me, just fade away ****  
****All this time he was pretending ****  
****I'll never get my happy ending ****  
****I said, I'll never get my happy ending**

Marrin looked out and saw Sam. She looked at her feet and felt her eyes sting. "I don't stand a chance,"  
"Chance with who?" Asked a voice. The senior, Tyler, stood behind her.  
"Nothing! I mean, no one!" She held back her tears.  
"Hey," He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know your brother, he's really concerned about you."  
"Michael?" She looked up incrediusly. Her brother was really jerkish.  
"Yeah. He can't focus. He knows your going to get hurt." Tyler waited for her to speak.  
"I will. I always do," She let a tear fall.  
"Hey, hey," He made a fist and bumped her chin up lightly. "Look up."  
"I'm leaving..." Marrin nodded her head. "I can't go anywhere without having my heart broken."  
"By who this time?"  
"Danny Fenton,"  
"That guy is over-estimated. His sister is a total work-a-holic. Just keep away from him." He put his other hand on her shoulder. "C'mon-- Let's go get a slurpee at 24/7."  
Marrin sniffed. "I guess... But can we take the back exit?"  
"Sure." He pushed the door open.

**It's nice to know that you are there ****  
****Thanks for making me feel like someone cared ****  
****And making me feel like I wasn't the only one ****  
****It's nice to know you made me fell better if all ****  
****Thanks for catching me as I fall ****  
****And letting me know we were like one******

**He was everything, everything that I wanted ****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it ****  
****And all of my dreams, so close to me, just fade away ****  
****All this time he was pretending ****  
****I'll never get my happy ending ****  
****I said, I'll never get my happy ending******

**He was everything, everything that I wanted ****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it ****  
****And all of my dreams, so close to me, just fade away ****  
****All this time he was pretending ****  
****I'll never get my happy ending ****  
****I said, I'll never get my happy ending******

**I'll never get my happy ending ****  
****I said, I'll never get my happy ending...**

Meanwhile, Danny looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Marrin talking with Tyler, walking towards 24/7. His heart flipped.


	10. Love, Life, and Suicide

So, whats new with you guys?"

Tucker rolled his eyes, trying to recall something important.

"Um...."Then he tripped, hitting his head on the pavement. "Ooooww!!! Man!"

Danny and Sam took his arms and helped him up. Sam asked if he was okay in a slightly panicky voice. To which, he answered; "WE HAVE A TEST IN SCIENCE TODAY, FIRST PERIOD!!"

The couple gasped and ran off, leaving Tucker to gather his books.

Third period bell rang, waking up the boys as they wandered to lunch. Their aimless gazes and pale skin led Marrin to believe they'd failed all three tests; Science, Social Studies, and Math; all at once. Waving to them, she clenched her teeth in false grin. For some reason, she felt sick.

The group walked to lunch.

Marrin sighed.

She rolled a lock of red hair behind her ear, walking to the bathroom. It had been a habit of hers in the morning; cutting herself with a small knife, watching the blood flow. Relief of her emotions, if only for a moment. Love, being Marrins latest dark obsession, was something she needed relief from. It was a beautiful, her happiest moments--But even the happiest of people need relief, to pause life and relax. To let everything pass before them and take a gulp of fresh air.

The cutting ritual lasted fifteen minutes for Marrin to enjoy it.

And then, the door flew open.

Marrin covered her sleeve and dropped the knife under the sink, holding her wound and hiding in a stall.

She heard footsteps. "Marrin?"

The voice was that of a females. Sam. She watched the boots wander across the bloody tile. The dripping blood that she was pressuring from the small cut on her arm had made a path to her hiding spot.

"Marrin?"

Sam opened the stall door to see Marrin wrapping up her arm.

And there she was; huddled in the bathroom stall, treating her wound, as the footsteps stopped and Sam gasped.

Yes. And there she was.

Marrin looked down at her oversized cutting wound. _Crap, crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP!_ She put her hand behind her back. "Um..." She eyed the knife shoved under the toilet. She felt the blood staining her shirt.  
"What are you doing?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Is that a knife?"  
"No!" Marrin used her foot to push it back and winced as a sting went through her wound. The fresh blood was making her feel relaxed, but the back of her shirt was now soaked in it.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, suspicious and worried. How did Marrin—

No, No WAY.

She brushed the conclusion she'd made from her mind and waited.

_Suicide._

But she hadn't known how close to home that had hit.

"Fine, perfectly fine!" The blood began to touch her skin after seeping through her black shirt. Oh, damn! Marrin looked at Sam, who was eyeing her hidden arm. "I'm actually about to, uhm, use the facilities... So can you... Uhm..."

"Leave?" Sam arched her eyebrowe and put a hand on her hip. "Marrin I could swear you are hiding something..."

"No, never!" Sweat dripped down Marrin's forehead.

Unsure if she should leave, Sam backed away slowly. "Oookaaay..." She turned and tripped on a small trail of blood, but grabbed the sink as she walked out.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Fine." The sound of the door closing relieved Marrin and she pulled her arm in front of her, looking at her wound. "Oh, shit." She realized it wasn't just any wound. This was deeper then Marrin had ever attempted to dig in her skin in her entire life. She pulled her knife out and flicked it shut, then put it in her pocket. She looked down at her raw flesh and thought back at Danny. "Now look what he made you do to yourself," Marrin whispered. She shook her head. "I should have wished for my ice haven..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Marrin thought about what she would do. Suddenly, she was feeling dizzy and the room was spinning. Dare she go to the nurse?

She didn't want to die.

Not yet.

Or did she?

A voice slithered into her ears.

Her subconscious, scolding her for her misdeeds.

It was laughing.

_Lights out…_

Marrin rubbed her head and leaned onto the sink. She felt dizzy. The redhead girl passed out and fell over. The last thing she heard was a scream. Her scream for help as she went under.


	11. Fatal Loves' Reminders

**Warning—The next chapter contains pure awesomness. For you Marrin/Danny Fans and the Sam/Danny FansI highly prefer DxS, does it show? :P. I suggest you get a glass of cold soda and some Ham before reading on.**

When Marrin awoke, she wasn't in the bathroom. In fact, she'd never seen this place before. It was clean, almost perfect. Then as her gaze focused, she noticed a tourniquet on her arm.

She looked around nervously. "Where am I?" The white blinded her. She lifted her arm over her eyes. She looked next to her and saw Danny. "D-Danny? What happened? Where am I?"

"Hospital," He answered simply. His voice betrayed how worried he had been. "How are you feeling?"  
"To put it in a nutshell, stupid."

Danny faked a smile.

"Um...Are you okay? Want anything? Morphine, Food, books, nurse...?"

He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Really, I'm fine. I just... Can't remember much... School, mistletoe, the knife--" She stopped as soon as she said that. "Of course..."

Danny's smile fell.

"Marrin, I was worried as heck about you....The nurse said you would probably die from blood loss....What happened?"

Just then, in walked a nurse with the lunch menus.

"It's all hazy..." She lied. "I can barely remember a thing." Marrin paused. "...I remember screaming..." She looked at the menu. "...Who found me?" _Please don't say Sam!_ She screamed in her head.

"Sam said she told you it was half way through lunch...She said she left and heard you scream, and she found you all bloody right after that."

Marrin's heart plunged into her stomach. _CRAP!_ "...Danny, I'm sorry for worrying you." She paused, taking a deep breath. "The truth is..." She looked at her arm. "I did this to myself. I cut myself to relieve myself."

She then looked up. Danny had his head on the table, and he was staring at the floor. He wasn't blinking.

The lunch lady gave them the menus. "Today's special is Ketchup and Rice," She told them, as she walked away.

Marrin felt like crying. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I should've never started. But soon you become addicted. There is something wrong with me, Danny. I'm a freak of nature. The doctor says my life isn't going to get past my fifties. I'm an unhealthy kid with no family except for my brother."

Danny felt like he was going to throw up.

"Yah, I know. Your brothers outside now."  
He didn't tell Marrin what his brother had said to him. It still stung thinking about what Michael had said.

"Its been four days since the….incident."

He couldn't bring himself to say 'suicide'.

_Michael is outside?_ Marrin looked out the window. "I never know. I might die tomorrow, or maybe I'll just die today. I never know. I'm a frail person, fragile. Like I said, the doctor says I won't get past my fifties..." She let her tears roll down her cheeks now. "But before you hate me, I just want to... To tell you... No, give you..." She leaned forward and put a hand under his chin, lifting his head up.

And then she kissed him.

Danny was floating, but it was different than when he kissed Sam. He could feel Marrins presence, her soul, her suffering. And when he opened his eyes, all he could think of to say was the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry for everything."

She slowly pulled her face from his. "...You never did anything to hurt me..." She looked out the window. "...Danny, I really think I like you." Marrin looked back at him. "Every year I wish for someone to feel that special way about me. And every year I got my heart broken." Her tears streamed down her cheeks.

He remembered something.

_Stay away from her._

Who had said it?  
Had it been Sam, or Tucker?  
No.

But something told him whoever had said it had been serious.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"Erm...Nothing...I...I have to go for now...My folks are probably worried sick. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He twisted the knob and looked her in the eye.

"And please tell me I can leave you here and not worry?"

She nodded. Danny closed the door and took the elevator down to the front door where Michael was leaning against a tree, a toothpick in his mouth. "Well?"

"She....She's okay. And today's Ketchup and Rice day in the cafeteria." he wiped a tear away from his eye and gave a fake grin.

Michael spat his toothpick in the grass. "If you hurt her," He threatened, poking Danny's chest, "I'll make you wish you had never been born."

"Got it!" Danny replied nervously, grinning like someone who had something to hide.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Good." He went down the walk slowly. The instant he vanished, Sam showed up.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Hey, Sam." He called out in a half broken voice, waving tiredly.

Sam looked at him. _Don't say anything stupid, Sam Manson!_ She smiled. "H-hi Danny. Why are you here?"

"Just visiting Marrin. She finally woke up. After FOUR days."

He didn't want to go into details.

Sam nodded. _Well, that was stupid. Why else would he be hanging around a hospital? Geez, Sam! You just can't say anything right!_ She sat down next to him and slung her backpack on the ground. "So... Did you find out why she was hurt so badly?"

"She tried to kill herself." Danny said quite bluntly. "She. Tried. To. Kill. Herself."

Sam's eyes widened and the first thought to run through her head was _Is it my fault?_ She looked into Danny's sad eyes. "I'm... Really sorry, Danny." She put her hand on his, then quickly removed it. _Your losing it, Samantha Manson. You are losing your touch._

Danny smiled quickly, then stopped.

"Its not your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry about...I just...Wish I could've...I could've..."

He stopped in mid sentence.

"Could've what...?"

"Could've helped her, or something...I don't know...Maybe I could've done something?"

He lowered his gaze.

"Nothing I can do about it now."

"Danny," Sam smiled at him. "You've heard me give these speeches a lot, but here goes: There is always something you can do. No matter how bleak the situation may seem, there is always something a person can do. And right now, there is something you can do..." _Sam Manson, you are giving him up. Stop. SAY SOMETHING!_ She gulped. "You can..." Words failed her.

He looked up. "What can I do? I mean, she's in the hospital and probably won't be out for at least another two days…"

Sam shook her head. "Knowing you, Danny, you'll find a way to help her." She looked at her watch. "...I have to go... I'll see you at school tommorow."

"Bye, Sam." He waved to her, then found a secluded area to go ghost.

Danny Phantom flew home, thoughts of Marrin buzzing in his head.

Marrin looked out the window and saw Danny flying away. She smiled a bit. "Maybe... Maybe I have a chance."


	12. I will by The Beatles

She smiled weakly. "No thank you…"

"So, what was that about?" Tucker blurted out, plopping down on the small couch with a loud 'whap'.

"I'd prefer to not talk about it..." Marrin muttered slightly.

Tucker looked confused.

"Why NOOOOO—" 

The couch gave way, and Tucker was left covered in old foot from beneath the cushion. Sam laughed uncontrollably, and soon the others joined in.

Marrin smiled lightly and took a sip of her coke.

Tucker climbed out of the wreckage and held up a finger to speak. He was covered in debris.

"Why was there broken wood under the cushion? I need to shower. I am going home now."

He said it in an almost robotic voice and left the room, all dusty and whatnot.

Marrin stared after him. _I hope Sam leaves... I need to talk to Danny. Alone._ She smiled at the two remaining.

"Bye, Tucker." Sam waved casually, but felt deeply uncomfortable being in the same room as Marrin. A cloud of uneasiness descended around the hospital room #777.

Loud voices could be heard in the hallway.

Marrin looked at the blankets wrapped around her.

A women in the hallway was talking to a doctor.

"Erm...Wait. My babies getting a what? What's a DNR?"

There was incoherent mumbling. Then weeping.

"SWEET JESUS NO!!!!"

Marrin suddenly stood up and went outside. She peered up at the woman. "What the hell is going on?"

"One moment, little girl." The doctor replied simply, turning back to the women. "Ma'am, you can go see him in the intensive care ward."

"WHY GOD?! WHYYYY!!!!"  
The women put her head in her hands and wept as she descended down the hallway. "Why hast thoust shackled me with such an unbearable curse of living without my dear child?!"

Marrin's eyes widened. "No! Why?"

The women walked to intensive care and the doctor looked at his clipboard Know it all..

"Marrin, room 777….You shouldn't be out of bed so early in your treatment."

He shrugged. He is one sucky doctor cuz I said so.

"This women's daughter was born with a brain problem. It left him impaired, so he was mute. The girl later experienced more symptoms of a disease that causes the senses to freeze over and detach from the nerves, thus killing the baby. The first to go is the breathing nerve control, so we had to keep her on life control. So anyway, Rachel, the babies widowed mother, came and brought little Lillian here after the baby threw up…a lot. The baby was experiencing very advanced symptoms of the disease, and we thought we could save her. She's been here for a week. It doesn't look there is going to be any progress. We had to set in an order for a DNR."

"No!" Tears began to spill from Marrin's eyes. "No, no! Don't kill her! YOU CAN'T!" She grabbed onto the doctors sleeve. "You can't, you just can't! Let me die for it, if anything! A young life should be spared!"

"I'd do anything to save the baby, just as you would. It's my job. There's nothing we can do. If we keep Lillian alive on machines, she suffers; if we let her go, she is free from physical pain. The poor child…She doesn't even know what's going on..."

Marrin stomped her foot. "DAMMIT! SAVE THE BABY!" She yelled angrily, tears springing from her eyes.

"Marrin, at this point, there is no way to save Lillian. She's going to die; we can choose to make it quick and painless or long and agonizing.  
"If you feel so strongly about it, you can visit her before the DNR begins. She's in room 543."

Sam felt out of place. She tugged on Dannys sleeve.

"I'm gonna go."

She looked at Danny and their eyes met, holding onto the colors they where staring into. Sam broke the trance and left the building worridly.

Danny followed Marrin, nodding to Sam as she left the hospital.

A young child was hooked up to four, maybe five machines. She was lying on a white bed. Her arm was connected to several tubes and I.V's. She had her eyes closed, and plastic clothed her mouth. Rachel was sitting next to her, singing a very soft lullaby.

_Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to I will_

_For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same_

_Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart..._

Marrin looked down at the child, then at Rachel. "..." She suddenly let tears roll down her cheeks, making her mascara run. "No... It just isn't right..." She falls to her knees and looks at the innocent child.

Rachel held the girls hand. A weak smile crossed her face. Danny felt overwhelmed with sadness. And before he knew what he was doing, he threw his arms around Marrin and held her as she wept.

She felt Danny throw his arms around her. She began to cry on his shoulder inconsolably, her tears running down her face, the light reflecting off like they were liquid crystal.

Rachel continued the song

softly.  
Lillians heart moniter began sky rocketing. Rachels voice was broken as she sang.

_Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart_

_And when at last I find you_

_Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you_

_Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
You know I will  
I will_

Marrin looked up at Danny. The world felt hazy, and the doctors words kepT coming back to her. **Won't live past her fifties... Frail, fragile, weak...** She felt dizzy, her head spinning. Marrin suddenly found his lips connected to hers. She silently sat there, and then fell to the ground, passed out.

One last voice. _I love him._

_Lights out..._

_Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to,_

_I will._


	13. Thoughts

It was dark when Marrin finally awoke. She was alone, there was a note from Danny clasped in her right hand and a muddied picture was starting to reform in her mind. She mentally picked up the broken pieces of her recent dream, and pieced them together.

The red-head girl shook her head and let her vision return. She held up the note to the light. It said;

_Dear Marrin;_

_If your feeling well enough, give me a call—**Do not get out of bed again. **The doctor was right, you are much to weak after your situation._

_He also told me you should be released in about three days if all goes well. _

_Rachel appreciated you talking to the doctor about Lillian. She's hurting, but she said she'd be okay. You may not realize it, but you helped her get through a very tough time. Lillian's DNR didn't go through yet. It will go through by 5:30 tonight._

She paused there. Marrin glanced at the clock. 7:00.  
And just then, she saw a nurse pushing a cart down the hallway. A silver cart with bars that meet at the top. A crib.

A very thin white sheet covered who or whatever was beneath it. Marrin noticed a small alcove for the mouth, the eyes, and the nose—

She had been a victim... Lillian had been one of the pawns in the unfair game of life. Lillian, one of them…

Just a kid…

She didn't even care anymore. She tore her sheets off, then ran after the cart. "HEY!" She yelled. "HEY, HEY! STOP!" The man halted, turning to Marrin. She looked down on the little girls face, but found herself unable to lift the sheet itself from the fresh corpse. Only four…Only four years old…

"Oh, no..." Tears stung her eyes and she began to cry. Angrily she stood up. Marrin Travers was getting out of there-- Now. Christmas Eve or not.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked gruffly, looking Marrin in the eyes.

"Yah…I'm…fine…"

She turned away.

"She's being buried in the cemetery by the park next Wednesday." The man had nearly read her thoughts. "If you would like to attend my niece's funeral, it is being held at 2:30 in the afternoon. I can tell you must feel something, if not sympathy or sadness for the girls passing, and I would appreciate your company at the funeral."

Marrin nodded eagerly, and watched for a moment as the cart wandered down the lonely hallway. Once again, the melody of earlier in the day haunted her ears.

_If you want me to I will._

She turned and ran down the hallway, pushing through the front doors, sobbing uncontrollably. Marrin wandered out in the extreme cold, feeling her bare feet scream in icy cold pain as they went numb. She pulled her robe around her, shivering. No one would let her in anywhere... She'd have to go home somehow.  
It was Christmas Eve. Snowdrifts fell silently, coating the ground in a delicate frosting. She found bench in the park, concealed by bushes. Marrin sat there, freezing cold and almost numb.  
Happily.

Meanwhile, Danny looked down at the TV guide in his hands. "On at eight o'clock... Ugh. Nothing but 7th Heaven." The black haired boy sighed and switched to Channel 28. The only reason 7th Heaven was okay was Beverly Mitchell. Danny took a bite of his popcorn, then picked up a picture from the table. He blew some dust off of it. "Holy crap... This is old." It was Sam and Danny in their awkward tween stage. He nodded his head and smirked at the picture slightly.  
Sam was whacking him with a newspaper from Mr. Wilson's driveway. He had done something to tick her off, he just didn't remember what. Wait... Didn't he try to kiss her? Yes, he tried to kiss her! The memory came flooding back to him and he closed his eyes. He could feel the sticky summer heat...

It was the hottest day in the history of Amity. Danny, Tucker and Sam were riding their scooters and laughing. Danny had a crush on a girl named Ayami at that point. She was Mr. Wilson's daughter. He was talking to her, and she was giggling. He looked into her lovely violet eyes, then figured it was now or never. Danny leaned in, so close he could count the specks of pink in her light, jolly violet eyes.  
Then Sam burst in, shoving Shoshanna aside. The pink-haired girl stumbled and fell down into a creek. Danny planted his lips straight on Sam's, and she immediatly screamed. Her face grew red in fury and she snatched up Mr. Wilson's paper, then smacked Danny up the head with it.  
And Tucker got it on camera.

Danny was transported back to the cool rush of winter inside the Fenton house. It was commercial break. He set the picture down, then stood up and turned the TV off. He threw the popcorn away, then put on his jacket. Danny rushed outside into the freezing cold.  
He tried to start his scooter, but to no avail. It was too cold. The bells were ringing; it was almost Christmas, and Christmas mass was starting. He frusteratedly threw his scooter against the wall, then ran out into the snowy night. The ice made him slip, and he fell. Danny got up, dusted himself off, and looked around. Amity Park. He looked out on the lake. One person was skating, just one. He stared at her.  
She was humming as she glided around gracefully. She had bright pink hair and violet eyes. She wore a glittery skating uniform in a shade of fuchsia. She jumped, and he watched her land. "A-A-Ayami?" He stuttered to himself.  
Ayami became aware someone was watching her and skidded to a stop in front of him. "Who are you?"  
"Danny Fenton, Ayami..." He smiled weakly.  
"Oh!" She smiled. "Long, LONG time no see."  
"How are you?" He asked.  
Ayami stepped off the ice. "Cold," She joked.  
"Ayami... I need help." He leaned against the fence that seperated them.  
"What is it, Danny?" She leaned against it next to him.  
God, her face hadn't changed. She still had her unusual eyes and unforgettable smile.

"Erm…Well, there's…There's this girl—" He started, stuttering.

Ayami grinnd. "Ah. Girl troubles."

"Okay. So anyway, there's this one girl...I've known her for a while..." He hoped she didn't catch who he was talking about. "And then there's this other girl I've just met....And...And things have..." He looked for a better way to phrase it.

Ayami picked her bag up, then set it back down again bluntly. She laned against the fence. "And?"

"Erm…I….can't decide which one I care about more…It's weird. Usually it wouldn't matter…But I have feelings for the girl I've known for a long time…And the one I just met likes me…And has a lot of issues."

He took a breath.

"The one I just met did something really stupid….And now the one I've known for a long time is acting really weird. I'm so confused its not even funny."

Ayami sighed and withdrew a thermoes from her bag, then some cups. She set them down and poured some steaming cocoa into them. "For afterpractce," She noted to him. He seemed puzzled. "But, Danny." She turned to him, while zipping her bag up. "If I were you, I'd let your heart decide. Listen to your heart, Daniel Fenton." She smiled lightly. "Thats what led me to Drake."

"My heart is _confused. _Now, I mean more confused than usual."

"Danny..." Her eyes softened slightly. "Your heart will lead you. Trust it."

Nodding, Danny stood up and began to walk away. He turned back to Ayami.

"I hope your right."

She smiled and waved as Danny faced the snow alone with his thoughts.


	14. Micheals Promise

EBC wrote this chapter all by herself! Lets marvel at her talents, for she is better than I! WHOOP!

Marrin stared at her suitcases laid out on her floor. A slight knock sounded at her door, but she refused to look up, still intent on her suitcases. The door creaked open and her brother walked in, then shut the door. She ignored him and he walked over, then sat next to her.She stood up and went towards her closet.  
"...Going somewhere, sister?" Michael said in a oddly friendly way.  
"Not like you need to know," Marrin felt brave.  
His face turned sour. "Really?"  
Her courage faded quickly. "I'm leaving..."  
"Again?" His voice softened. "I'm not chasing after you."  
"You say that every time."  
"And you say you'll stay every time you run somewhere new."  
"I'm not staying here, that is for sure." She threw a pair of black pants with chains in the bag.  
"Why do you continually run?" Michael asked, taking her hand.  
Marrin bit her lip so hard it bled. _Dammit! Tears, stay back!..._ "Because I enjoy to run," Sarcasm was dripping from every word.  
"Then I'm running with you this time."  
"WITH me?"  
"You look suprised." He grinned.  
"You just aren't usually this... Nice." She nodded her head.  
"I know. But you ARE my baby sister. And I'm only "MEAN" when I'm being protective." Michael opened up his closet, and began to pull out his baggy, black clothes.  
"...You can't be serious..." She muttered.  
"I heard that."  
"Oh, shut up."  
Michael forced a smile onto his face. "Look. We'll catch a cab and go."  
"But where?" Marrin asked quietly.  
"Silver Town-- One town away." He threw some clothes into his bag.  
"...Okay..." The pair of red heads began to pack slowly. By midnight, the suitcases were full.  
"You get your sleep." Michael paused before heading to his side of the room. "...And don't leave me."  
"I won't," She said softly. "Brother."  
_Brother._ Michael mused.

_I like that._


	15. Confessions

Christmas wasn't really going that fabulous for anyone we know in Amity, needless to say.

Even Sams Christmas wasn't that great. She had waken up late, and her entire familyaunts, uncles,and significant others where eating breakfast. The room was packed with people who wanted to see her, so why did she feel so alone?

Meanwhile, Marrin opened her eyes slowly. The cold was biting at her nose as she got up. Michael's bed was empty, but she heard water running outside. She pulled some chocolate from under her pillow. "Merry Christmas, Marrin Travers," She said unhappily.

Michael came out of the bathroom, fully clothed in black. is red hair was spiky as usual. He looked at his sister, biting miserably into a piece of chocolate from a general store nearby. "Some Christmas, eh?"  
"Yup..." She looked miserably out the window. "Did you arrange for the taxi?"  
"Yes, I did." He said softly. "Look, Marrin-- I have a small gift for you."

Marrins heart nearly stopped. A gift? For her? It would certainly help ease the hard time she'd been having. She just looked at him with wide, luminous eyes.

He pulled out a small book. "It took a long time to put together."  
She stared down at it, then opened it. Her parents stared up at her. Marrin blinked and her eyes filled with tears. "It wasn't supposesd to happen the way it did."  
"Everything happens for a reason," Michael said quietly. "But I'm not sure this had one."  
"It isn't right," She was crying now. A loud honk sounded from outside, breaking the sweet and soulful silence.  
"The taxi is here. Get your stuff." Michael lifted his suitcases.  
Marrin nodded and picked hers up. The two teenagers dragged them out to the curb and threw them in the trunk. Michael opened the door for a teary Marrin, then got in.  
"Silver Town," He said, without emotion.  
Then...

The emotionless, heartless boy, at the sight of his miserable baby sister...

Began to cry.

Danny looked back at the peice of paper.  
He tried to reread it again.

"Sam, I-- No." He ripped it up. Then he looked down at the blank peice of paper infront of him and scribbled down a picture. It was just some shapes, but he was trying to put off writing the confession as long as he could. It would probably never make it to Sam or Marrin, but he had to try something to clear his head.

Danny closed his eyes. His thoughts where clouded.

Silently, he glanced to Sams' wrapped gift on his desk. It was bound in purple and black striped wrapping paper, topped off with a white bow.

Looking to his feet, he heard his mom yell for him to come down to open gifts, but he just didn't feel so jolly anymore..

Outside a cab was getting ready to drive away. Danny could only see a boy, but he had spiky red hair and black clothing. They were leaving the boarding house. The boy moved his head and Danny could see who was next to him...

"Marrin?"  
He took in a breath. What was she doing?!

"Danny!" Jazz called, running up the stairs. "Hurry up, will ya!?!"

"One minute!" He yelled back angrily.

He had to find out where she was going. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. Ignoring Jazz yelling to him, and worried as a little child, he went ghost..

Michael placed his hand on hers, and bit his lip. "We both need to stop crying..."  
Marrin nodded yes, but kept letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "I can't. I just can't."

Danny should've thought of the consequences, but he couldn't. Marrin wasn't even supposed to be out of her hospital bed!

Silently, he flew through the wall his window was on, and tried his best to reach the cab.

Marrin looked at her feet as the taxi began to roll slowly. "I'll actually miss it here-- I almost made friends."  
"Almost?" 

Danny watched, intangible, next to the cab. Was she okay? Where was she going?  
He had to reach her somehow.  
It started with a hand through the window, he tried to touch Marrins shoulder to get her attention...

And you know what happens when Danny touchs' people when he's intangible....

Marrin suddenly became see through. She looked at herself, shrieked, and threw her arms around Michael. This got her away from his hands, and she became visible again.

Danny didn't want to risk being seen by Micheal or the cab driver. Thinking quickly, he decided he had to try something else...But what? What other ways could he let Marrin know he was there without being seen?

The first that came to mind was possesion.

His mind raced for alternatives. There where none...

Marrin looked out the window. "You asked me why I run, Michael. And I'm ready to answer you..." She looked at him. "You remember Aunt Silver, right?"  
Michael nodded, and rolled his eyes. "Hard to forget her."  
"She told me along the road I'll hit bumps and get stuck in ruts of heartbreak. But I already have so many tiomes, I wonder if there is anything worth living for."  
His eyes grew wide, then he narrowed them. "Did this "Danny" brat hurt you? I told him if he did, I would kill him."  
She stared at him. "Oh, Michael!... How?..." Marrin began to cry again. "Yes."

_Aw, Crap!  
_

Now he was in trouble. Danny, taking a dive at doing something drastic, did the only thing he could do to let Marrin know he was alive. Remaining intangible, he took a shot at possesing Micheal. Its worth a try, he thought coldly. _I am SO dead for this..._

Michael suddenly went rigid. Marrin stared at him. "Brother... MICHAEL?!"

Micheals eyes quickly shifted color to green. Not JUST green. A sort of glowing green. It was almost ghostly. ;)

She stared at him, then cloased her eyes. "Danny, you can come out now." Her face was set in an expression of anger. Those were Danny Phantom's eyes, she just knew it.

"I can't. Its really, really cramped, and the cab driver looks untrustworthy. He smells bad, to." He then looked at Marrin. "Marrin, what do you think your doing?! Where are you going?! Why didn't you say anything to me about it?!"

"..." Marrin was silent. "I don't want to answer those questions, Danny," She said quietly.  
He didn't respond, obviously very....greify.

"Well, at least take your present." He looked at the ground, handing her a small and glowing box. "I'd better get home...."

He couldn't even look her in the eyes now.

"Erm...By...Bye..."

"Bye," She smiled weakly. Marrin took the small box, and as he vanished out of Michael's body, bit her lip to hold her tears back. Michael shook his head. She opened the tiny box slowly...

Inside, was a small collection of jeweleryAdressed from Sam, some chocolateAdressed from Danny, and a picture Tucker photoshopped of them so it looked like they where standing with Santa Claus, and a small letter.

Here's what it said...

_Dear Marrin.._

_Hi. This is from Danny.... Obviously. Heh. Well, its not that obvious because I didn't put my name on the front. Heh. heh. heh...._

_I wrote this a couple nights ago. I was really, really confused.... Never mind about that.... You don't need to hear about it......_

_Anyway, **Merry Christmas! **Yay, Christmas!  
Erm...I couldn't find a lot of good deals..._

_I mean, hell, I only have like, 20 bucks to cover all the gifts..._

_But I found something I think you'd really like...._

_Its a book. Not just a book, mind you, its a journal...sort of....The cover just reminded me of you immedietly..._

_Before I start babbeling on and on, let me just apologize...for everything._

_Bffs till the end, right? Just like Me, Tucker, and Sam..._

_I hope you like it._

_ Danny_

A weak smile crossed her face as the taxi left Amity. Silently she stared out the window, then at Michael.

"Welcome to a new home."


	16. The Long and Winding Road by The Beatles

**This was written extremly quickly. I hope you like. **

_The long and winding road, that leads to your door,  
Will never disappear, I've seen that road before,  
It always leads me here, lead me to your door._

Danny stared ahead of him, into the blackness of the night. How had it come to this? The rain was heavy, pounding away at the road. His hair was wet, he was wet, but it wasn't all the rain. He had been crying, to. Something snapped all of the sudden. Marrin was gone, probably never coming back.

He had done all he could, didn't he? He'd cared about her and been there for her, hadn't he?

….

Did he do all the right things?

_The wild and windy night that the rain washed away  
Has left a pool of tears, crying for the day,  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way._

The winter air was unusually warm, but the slight breezes caused him to shiver. How had it come to this?  
Standing alone.

He was standing at the end of the sidewalk, stepping into the road, watching ahead so far the fog blurred the silhouettes of trees. Just as his future, the road ahead was obscured by signs and bumps; mistakes he'd made.

He took a step forward. If he went to see her, would Sam forgive him? If Marrin ever came back, would she?  
She probably hated him, now…

He couldn't blame her.

Sams house was just ahead. He'd been walking through the terrible storm; his parents where long asleep and so was Jazz. It was just him and the rain…_  
_

He took a breath, drenched in his pain again. He felt tossed away in the black night, lost in its never ending void. He felt Marrins leave was entirely his fault. If Marrin left because he'd hurt her, he couldn't let Sam do the same.

He closed his eyes. Did he just here something? A voice…A beautiful voice singing?

Many times I've been alone, and many times I've cried.  
Any way you've always known, the many ways I've tried.  
And still they lead me back, to the long, winding road,  
You left me standing here, a long, long time ago,  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to your door.

To good to be true. Samantha Manson put down her acoustic guitar after practicing a few chords, and opened the window to feel the rain. She couldn't sleep. When she was awake, she thought of him. When she was asleep, she'd dream of him...

"Danny?"  
For a moment they just stared at each other. Just…stared. Violet eyes captured bright blue eyes. It was an awkward moment.

Then Danny fell on his knees.  
"I'm sorry, Sam…" He tried to say, but the rain muffled his voice.

She rushed as fast as she could down the stairs in her silken purple pajamas. They grew drenched quickly, but she didn't care. Rushing over to the broken and crumpled figure, she embraced him. She heard his weeping soft, as soft as drifting snow.

"I'm sorry." He kept saying. He'd gotten hit hard with guilt, and Sam had no idea why.

Holding him, hurt, hurt her so bad…

Would he ever know?

But she knew she had to be there for him.

_B_efore she realized what she was doing, she was crying, to…

_  
But still they lead me back, to the long, winding road,  
You left me standing here, a long, long time ago_

_  
Don't keep me waiting here, lead me to your door..._


	17. Meet The Neighbors!

Staring up at the building, an uneasy feeling crept into Marrin's stomach. She took a deep breath, then looked at her brother. "We're here now, and now we need to be brave."

"Marrin, are you going to be—"

"I'm going to be okay."

"That's not what I was going to say…" Michael said quietly.

Marrin laid her eyes on the poorly built balconies as she stepped inside.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in. Or part of it, anyway. A boy fell through, looking to be around fifteen. "AND I WANT MY CHEESE BACK!" He screamed towards the hole in the ceiling. He then turned to see the two.

"…"

Brushing some pieces of ceiling…ness out of his dirty blonde hair, nick stood up and walked over. "You look new here, by your reaction to my falling out of a hole in the ceiling. Hi. I'm Nick."  
Marrin twitched. "M-Marrin…" She stuttered, staring at the boy.  
"Where can we sign in?" Michael asked immediately.

Nick pointed to a fat man in the corner. His shirt read DANG I'M NASTY , and his eyes where disfocused. He was drooling and flipping through a magazine.  
"That hideously obese man takes care of that stuff. He's not very smart. You might as well steal a key like I did."

Marrin raised a shaky hand and looked to Micheal, who wasn't moving. The key removed itself from the hook and floated over.

From this point on, it will suck **much** less.

Nick twitched. "Maybe I AM snorting to much cheese..." He muttered more to himself. "Anyway, you'll have to count the notchs on the key to see which floor you have. Most of them have been so worn by bl-TIME and stuff that the paints rubbed off. It's really quite the rip off. He paused, messing with his hair again. She blinked, then looked. "Three," Marrin said in relief. "...Good..." Michael muttered." Lucky you." Nick said, looking on the brightside. "Not only are their no pyromaniac's on your floor, but I'm pretty sure you get a fruit basket." He was , actually , being serious.

"If it suits you, I'd be happy to show you around the lobby. Its got this mazey hallway thing..." Filled with human skulls. He finished mentally. Marrin smiled. "Sounds fun."

Michael nodded. "I'll go to the room. Nick grinned, then turned to the ceiling again. "I'LL BE BACK UP THERE LATER. THEN YOU EXPLODE!"

A voice replying : "Yah, I'd like the see that happen."

Nick twitched, then turned back to Marrin. "Okay, so that was...Bob. I think. BUT you don't want to hear about BOB! Here. I'll introduce you to the sane people around here. To the hallway of twisting."

"..." She nodded, and watched her brother disappear into the elevator. "...Okay..." "The sane insane people. Ha.Weird."

He said, climbing up the first staircase of three. "Hey, look out for human skulls. Nasty stuff to step in."

Marrin looked down by her feet and saw askull. She cried out, and jumped. "You'll get used to them after a while, but still...It's impolite to walk on the dead." He opened the door at the top of the staircase, which led into a hallway that stretched on and on. "Okay, I think I'm going to say he's room four." Suddenly, Nick paused. "Wait. Are you afraid of spiders?"

Marrin's eyes widened. "Don't tell me..." "Well, there's only a few..." Nick hesistated. "Their like...Pets. Think of them as pets." He knocked on the door a couple times.

"Who is it?" A low, maniac voice called. The tone was dangerous.

"Nick."

The door creaked open only enough to see someones hand reaching out, then grabbing the handle on the other side and pulling it open.

"There's a problem with the door itself." Nick explained, stepping inside. Marrin gulped, and looked at her feet, her red hair shrouding her face. She was scared like she never had been before. "Marcus, don't be rude to our guest...s." The man said, glancing at Marrin. "Nice to meet you..." He trailed off. "I'm Jude. But everyone around here calls me Mr. PH." The sixteen year old opened the door for her and turned on a dim light. Spiders dangled loosly from the ceiling, and Marrins' eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry . They don't bite. They're quite tame." He said to her, but this did not calm her down. "They just like to hang around and do nothing. It's quite sad really. The only intelligent one is Marcus." Marrin kept her eyes on her boots, as if her untied lace immensely interested her somehow. "Anyway," Nick began. "This is one of the sanest people you'll meet here."

Mr. PH nodded. "Yup. I'm sane. Would either of you care for some extremley sane refreshments before I force you out of my apartment? I really do need sleep, you know."

"Fruit?" Nick said hopefully.

"Um...Sure."

"...Why did she go mad?"

"Well, she was stuck with two murderers' and myself." Mr. PH said in thought. "But she'd had problems way, way before that. Hell, I'm not psychologist. I don't really have an opinion. Probably...a parents death, or..something. That's what it usually is."

"...I didn't kill them." Kiki said darkly from the room. Nick twitched, backing up. "She scares the grand out of me." He murmured, listening on.

"What...did happen?" Marrin stuttered, looking up to watch the source of such a voice. Kiki emerged from her room. She had grown up quite a bit. Her long black hair was even longer now, it went past her waist. She was wearing the same outfit, only longer and bigger. Her eyes were a blank purple. She looked to nick, and growled. "Don't ever ask me what happened, or I'll be forced to squeeze your organs out of your body." Nick shuddered. "Yes Ma'am. Don't kill me." He hid behind Mr. PH, cowering, who rolled his eyes at his friends behavior.The 13 year old turned around and stalked back into her room, slamming the door. Her muffled voice came from inside, talking to herself. "Why do the scary ones always know when your talking about them?" Nick asked, still very much afraid. "Oh, it's not that bad." Nick said, walking infront of Mr. PH. "Actually, it's quite-"

"OUT NOW. Haven't slept in three days." Mr. PH began to guide the two out the door. "Oh, by the way...You have a little..." He pointed to Marrins hair. "Um...Never mind...I got it." He picked up the spider and returned it safley to the ceiling...somewhere.

"Goodnight!"

The door shut, leaving them in the hallway. "...I..." Her voice faded. "...This place is awful..." "Why else would the rent be a dollar a year?" Nick said, shrugging. "Ah, well. Like I said, you get used to it. C'mon, I'll take you back to your room."She shuddered a bit, then grabbed his hand. "...Knowing my brother, he's already picked a fight... Can we do something else?" Nick turned to her, a confused look on his face. "Well, there isn't much to do around here." "Nowhere nearby? To go for smoothies, or something?" "There's a 24/7 on the cornor." Nick pointed out."They just released a new flavor - Frosty Peanut. Though I suggest you steer clear of it. It's rather...Icky." "Can we get some?" _Reminds me of Amity... A bit..._ "Sure." Nick reached into his pocket. "Hrrrm...Let's see...Okay, I have 19 dollars and...a chuckie cheese token. That should work." _Hopefully, we'll take the elevator this time. _Marrin smiled. "Thank you! But I'm not sure the token will do us good." "We can watch a bird choke on it for amusement." Nick joked , pressing the elevator button. The doors slid open.

"Nick." The women said coldly, glaring at him.

"Ezzie." He said resentfully, standing on the opposite side. "Lobby."

"Same here." Marrin blinked at them, and the doors were about to close when the hand of Kiki slid in with her long, purple nails. "I'm going out. To murder someone." "Smart kid." Ezzie said aloud, moving over towards the buttons to give Kiki enough room to be...alone, I guess. After all, psychos respect other psychos wishes.

As usual, the elevator plunged. Kiki closed her eyes. Scenes flashed before her and she suddenly yelled, "DAMN YOU, EMERGENCY BREAK!" It always does this!" Nick yelled to Marrin over the loudness. "It's kind of the elevators...Thing!" Marrin bit her lip. "AND THIS IS NORMAL!" "It is for the elevator!" He yelled back. It stopped extremly suddenly. Ezzie stepped out first and took a breath, then continued walking and disappeared down the sidewalk. Kiki narrowed her eyes. "Damn that K. She didn't find it fast enough." She, too disappeared down the sidewalk. A few minutes later, there was a strangled scream. Nick grabbed Marrins' hand . "Okay, I suggest we run like screaming lunatic monkeys." She looked away. "She didn't really- I mean, did-" "...Did she really murder somebody?" "I would assume so." He said casually. "But it wasn't either of us. So yay." He held the door open for her as they walked out onto the sidewalk. After making sure Ezzie was no where in sight, he continued walking.

"How can you say it so CASUALLY?"

"Well, I live in between two killers. I'm kind of used to it, as sick as it sounds." He sighed depressingly "...Oh." She looked at the ground. "Silver Town isn't as great as they say." "I'm sure it's just these apartments. Once you get past the violent crimes, the two mental asylums, and the horrible 'Skools' , it pretty...decent..."  
"Doesn't sound it."

"That's what most people say." Nick agreed, walking into the 24/7. "Here's ten bucks. If you get a flavor that's on sale, there should be enough left over to get some chocolate, to." "...I love chocolate," She said softly, and thought back to Danny's gift, then shoved it off. "Only FAT people HATE chocolate." Nick replied, filling up a slushie cup with icy ham flavoring.

"Yummy." She blinked and smiled weakly. "...Icy ham? Frosted bug? Ew." "It doesn't really taste like ham. More like peppermint. Try some of the chocolate bubblegum. It's awesome." He suggested, pointing to the machine. Marrin nodded. "Suddenly, I've lost my appetite." "Your sure?" He said, popping a cap on his freezy. "It's quite delicious." Her face turned green and she nodded.

"Suit yourself." He paid for the freezy and began to walk with her outside. "So, where'd you guys move in from?" "I had a cousin from Amity. " He started. "I visited her a couple years ago. I don't like her very much." "...I actually liked it there, but..." She looked down. "...Can we not talk about it?"

Nick nodded understandingly, taking a gulp of Icy Ham.

"Mmm. Peppermint."

Marrin twitched. "I hope the chocolate is good…"

"Chocolate is always good." He said nodding. She looked over the sidewalk, and saw Kiki returning to the building, wiping a shiny object off. Nick shuddered. "At least we know we're Ezzie free for a few more hours. She stays out way longer than Kiki." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I should also tell you now before I forget; DO NOT USE THE BALCONY."

"Unless your anorexic and extremely fast thinking, you'll probably end up falling through the wood and most likley landing on the pavement."

She blinked. "I don't like this place." "Not many people do." Nick replied as they re entered the building. "In some cases, not even most of the residents."

Kiki was in the lobby, yelling at Bob. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO REPLACEMENT KEY!"

Nick twitched, backing up and slowly walking towards the elevator. "No sudden moves."

"...Why? I don't think she'll hurt us."

Nick looked to Marrin. "You want to know how I got my spleen removed? An angry female murderer realized the brain freezy machine paid off at two. And I tried to pay the frikkin cashier! Just pay him!"

Kiki's face turned bright red. "Why I outta-"

Nicks' eyes widened as he noticed Kiki getting angry. "I really don't want to get stuck in the elevator with her.." He said shakily. Marrin was behind him by now. "...Will she... K-kill..." Kiki pulled a knife from her shoe.

"I'm scared. I want to keep my other organs." He said, inchining towards the elevator and pressing the button.

Marrin ran into the elevator and pulled Nick in with her. Nick repeatadly pressed the button '3' until the elevator doors began to close. He breathed a sigh of relief. Marrin was shaking violently. "Right in front of my eyes..." Nick put a hand on her shoulder. "Marrin…Are you alright?" He said it sympathetically. She was new, after all. Although it didn't shake him up as much, he remembered when it used to..

"Fine…I think…Just...shaken up." "Well, it's not like we saw any human entrails." He said, wiping a hand across his forhead. "And that's something to be thankful for. Plus the fact we're alive." Marrin nodded. "I have never seen..." "Hopefully, you'll never have to." Nick finished for her. The elevator slowly began to rise. "...What made her so insane, anyway?" "Well, guessing from what happened earlier, an elevator. She obviously is not fond of emergancy breaks. And she admitted earlier her parents where killed. She scares the crap out of me. I'm so glad I live on the fifth floor and not the second."

"...Why are you so afraid?"

"Because I have no desire to be chopped up into bite size peices. "Or strangled with my own entrails. Or shot. Or any combination of the three."0

Marrinblinked. "I'm sure she's really an okay person..."

"Probably. I'm still afraid of her." The door dinged, and he stepped out.


End file.
